


My Filthy Book of Borderlands Smut

by Slut_Boxx



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Dirty Talk, Fanboy Rhys (Borderlands), Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_Boxx/pseuds/Slut_Boxx
Summary: This is my little black book of horrible smut. I apologize for none of it.
Relationships: Athena/Janey Springs, August/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys, Rhys & Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys/Hugo Vasquez, Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Fragile (August/Rhys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August and Rhys have an ongoing “agreement”
> 
> This takes place post-TFTBL

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the shit Atlas and get in here." August barked, stepping away from the doorframe. Rhys ducked into the now very vacant Purple Skag and fixed the cuffs of his freshly pressed suit-not that it would matter the suit was coming off very soon anyways.  
"Oh just call me Rhys." The CEO of Atlas hummed, shedding his coat free from his shoulders and taking his one good hand through his slicked back hair. The crisp silk jacket fell discarded over a nearby chair without much thought from neither Rhys or August. Rhys felt weirdly at home here in the musty bar August owned. He and August had been doing this for a while now, probably since Rhys had taken over as head of Atlas actually. Those monthly business trips he scheduled were really just so he could come visit the gruff man standing a ways behind him. Meeting with August was refreshing, Rhys felt he was the only person who treated him like a normal person. August didn't walk on egg shells around him like the employees constantly kissing his ass.

Not to mention the sex. 

Rhys hummed in appreciation as he looked around the bar, noting a few repaired barstools and the addition of a few fairy lights strung about the room.

"I see you took my suggestion with the lights. Real cute, adds some character." Rhys said with a smirk turning and lacing his arms around the other man's neck. August huffed, digging his hands into Rhys' hips and tugging him tightly against him.  
"Shut up." August hissed into his ear, sending soft shivers down the other man's spine. Rhys allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he felt teeth press into his neck, breath hot against his skin.  
"We are not doing this here...I'd like to maintain some dignity tonight." The CEO chuckled, gently pressing a hand to the others shoulder and prying him away. August snorted.  
"Not like you'll have much dignity left when I'm done."  
With those words, Rhys felt a jolt within himself and pressed his lips firmly together to stifle whatever needy sounds his body desperately wanted to make. He obediently followed the blond upstairs to a room he was very well acquainted with; August's bedroom. 

The room was small and filled of clutter with a small desk shoved in the corner and the walls mounted with guns, but it served its purpose well. August wasted no time throwing Rhys to the wall and pressing flush against him, ripping at his tie and suit and clamping down on his collarbones. Rhys let out a squeak and leaned his head against the wall, allowing his mind to go blank as things gradually began to pick up. August was a blunt and rather aggressive personality and it certainly showed during their sessions. His nails dug into the delicate skin of Rhys' wrists as he slammed them above the other mans head, a knee pushing between his thin thighs and gently pressing where Rhys desperately wanted to be touched most. He arched his hips forward slightly in hopes of gaining some sort of friction but to no avail.  
"Oh come on..." Rhys whined in between short gasping breaths, shifting his mismatched eyes to stare pleadingly at August. August paused in leaving harsh purple bruises along the others neck and matched his gaze. Rhys was flushed pink, chest heaving with every breath, and his hair once perfectly styled was a horrendous mess of brown curls plastered to his forehead with sweat. It certainly was a pretty sight to see. 

"You know the deal Rhys," August muttered, lightly biting at the pale skin of Rhys' jawline, "you don't get off until I let you." And with that he returned to sucking at the delicate skin of the powerful CEO's neck, the salty taste of sweat like heaven on his tongue and the pitiful mewls coming from the man under him only egged him on.  
By now the tightness in his pants was becoming painful and rather noticeable and August found himself shifting often to ease his own frustrations. Finally growing tired of this, August tore off Rhys and set to ripping his button up shirt off is body, tearing frantically at the buttons and tugging the white fabric over the man's head. Rhys, although annoyed at the unnecessary roughness of it all, obliged without a word and stood half dressed before the other.  
He watched as August's eyes, both cold and blue as ice, raked over his body with the hunger of a predator. He harshly gulped as the man approached him and grabbed him by the hair.  
"Down." August growled, shoving Rhys to the floor with a heavy thump and a whimper of pain and arousal. Having done this time and time before Rhys set to working free the belt looped around the others waist before slowly dragging the zipper down. With a light smirk Rhys leaned forward and took the waistband of August's boxers by his teeth, flicking his gaze to the others. The frazzled stare and flushed cheeks on the usually stoic man's face was a welcome change. As his underwear came down, August heaved a sigh of relief as the pressure was alleviated. His throbbing dick sprang free, hard and sporting a cherry red color. Rhys pressed his nose to the others navel, drawing in the stink of sweat and musk before shifting his gaze downward to his current task. 

Rhys focused his gaze and wet his lips, taking the head in his mouth first and swallowing around it. August leaned his head back with a deep and guttural groan, fitting a hand in the others hair as he eagerly thrust his hips. Rhys dragged his tongue up and down the bottom of the shaft as he continued to engulf August's dick, the noises the man above him made only spurring him on and adding to his own arousal. The wet and sloppy sounds of his mouth sliding back and forth around August was simply obscene-and he fucking loved it. Rhys felt his eyes closed as he bobbed his head harshly, swirling his tongue around the tip where he knew would make the other go crazy. And he was right. August bit at his bottom lip and moaned lowly into his hand, the other roughly moving Rhys' head at a pace he found acceptable. The wet heat of Rhys' mouth was addicting and he had to repress the urge to slam his cock hard and fast against the back of the brunette's throat-knowing full well how that went over the last meeting. Watching the CEO of Atlas at his knees before him with his cheeks hallowed out was an intoxicating feeling. The grip on the others hair tightened and he let a growl escape at the thought. This blowjob might not take too long at all.  
Rhys wrapped his tongue around August's shaft and dragged it back and forth, looking the man in the eyes as he did so, the lust in his eyes evident. Rhys, unable to bear the pulsing in his own trousers, reached with his metal arm downward to help himself. He palmed himself through his pants and let out a low whine that reverberated around August's dick. He was rewarded with a sharp tug in his hair.  
"Hands away. Only I get to make you cum, got it?" The man hissed out between gritted teeth, on the edge himself. Rhys obliged, agitated but anxious for August to fuck him dry. His pace picked up and with each movement of his head he heard August groan out lowly until he was pried off the man's dick by his hair. Rhys had not a moment to blink before hot cum splattered over his face and in his hair. It dripped down onto his chest and collarbone lazily, warm on his skin. August leaned back with a smirk, eyes hooded and wild with lust. Looking at Rhys below him with swollen lips and a heaving chest, cum spattered all over him. He looked like a regular whore. 

Rhys felt hazy as August heaved him up by the arm, throwing him onto the bed as he undressed. Rhys watched with excitement as the other stripped himself of his shirt and kicked off his pants now pooled at his ankles. His eyes traced over his partner’s lean form; muscles taut under his skin creating a map of elegant chisels pocked with fading scars. Rhys felt a sharp heat in his stomach and he whined. He was dying to get off.  
"August come on..please." He moaned, falling back on the bed with his face tucked into his wrist. He shot a glance back at the other, purposely hooding his eyes and gently biting at his lip.  
"Please?" He knew August wouldn't be able to resist him yet he still found himself shocked by the sheer aggression in the way his pants were ripped off him.  
"Fine. But you're going to beg and scream for it the whole way, got it?" August said as he loomed over Rhys, voice low and sinful. He reached for the bottle of lube at the bedside table, slathering a generous amount onto his cock before he slid into Rhys. Rhys bit down on his lip, breathing slowly as he began to relax. August wasn't a patient nor gentle man and he picked up a brutal pace shortly after entering. Rhys bounced against his hips and let his mouth fall open in a strangled cry. He tore at the sheets, feeling his ass slap against skin and the deep warmth of the others dick inside him. Drool pooled at his chin and he babbled pitifully as he was thoroughly pounded.  
"Ah..oh god. Au-August please." Was all Rhys could manage, turning his head to see the other through watery tears. August grunted and had his hands firmly planted on the others hips, pinning Rhys down as he slammed into him viciously. His face contorted into a snarl and sweat dripped off his brows, a few drops falling onto Rhys' back as his hips snapped forward. Rhys pressed his chest to the cold sheets and panted, gasping at the sensation of being completely filled and the sharp pinch of nails on his hipbones. He was so close.

"Ah-August please, touch me. Fuck, just touch me. Please let me cum." Rhys moaned into his arm. He nearly came then and there when he felt a calloused hand grasp his throbbing cock and begin pumping at a fast pace. Nothing could contain the string of moans and curses that left the CEO's lips, his eyes squeezed shut as pleasure roared through him. His body was hot. Red tinged his ears and chest and cheeks. Rhys felt something in his stomach coiling tightly before releasing and he came. His legs pulsed and twitched and he opened his mouth with a strangled cry. White spurts of cum hit his stomach and sprayed the sheets beneath him. He fell onto the bed, body still sputtering from the orgasm, and August continued to pound into him, although he wasn't far behind. A few quick snaps of his hips and that was all. Rhys heard August groan and felt an intense heat flood through him and spill over his thighs as August pulled out. He watched through curls of brown hair as August wandered over to the desk at the corner of the room, admiring the definition of muscles of his back and the pattern of faded scars on his body. The blond fished in the drawer for a cigarette, taking a few slow draws before speaking.

"Same time next month I'm guessing?"


	2. Punishment (Handsome Jack/Rhys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys fucked up a business deal and needs to be punished

Rhys knew he fucked up. He fucked up really really bad. It was his job to set up a lucrative business deal with a small start up down on Pandora and hopefully stuff some more cash into Hyperion's already fat pocket. But no. The deal he set up went horrifically south, ending with a loss of both money and staff at the hands of greedy bandits. Basically, it was all a scam. A scam Rhys funneled some funds into and was in charge of. The young corporate middle manager let out a shaky breath, fixed up his hair, and entered the looming office of Handsome Jack with a nervous smile. 

The man himself sat patiently at his desk with his hands folded under his chin, golden chair contrasting starkly with the glass windows facing the expanse of space-a location Rhys felt he would soon become very familiar with. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Rhys said, shifting his weight from foot to foot under Jack's gaze.  
"Get up here." Rhys scurried froward and up the stairs leading to Jack's desk in all of it's glory.  
"Come around here, pumpkin." Jack growled with a waving motion of his hand. Rhys slumped forward, trying to make himself seem smaller than he was as if that would save him. Rhys watched with heart in his throat and body tense as  
Jack leaned back in his chair. The CEO kicked his feet up on the desk and eyed Rhys carefully.

"Oohhhh you really screwed the pooch on this one kiddo. Really pissed me off. Do you know how much money we lost with this little fuck-up you made? Do you?" Jack paused for an answer, green and blue eyes drilling holes into the man before him. Rhys swallowed down the lump forming in his throat.  
"Twenty-thousand." He mumbled. Rhys stared down at his feet as Jack chuckled; a low, predatory growl in the back of his throat.  
"Now, you're real lucky that I like you Rhysie, you've done some good things for me. That being said, I'm not going to kill you." Rhys' gaze shot up, looking at Jack with wide eyes and a slack jaw.  
"Wha-thank you sir. I really-"  
"Oh you're not off the hook yet." Jack snarled, licking his teeth with a sneer. Rhys felt a cold sweat forming on his brow at those words.

"You still need to be punished for this massive fuck-up but I'll spare you since I'm such a generous soul." Jack said with a laugh, digging around in one of his desk drawers. He clicked his teeth as he drew out a pair of crisp golden handcuffs branded with the standard Hyperion logo. He eyed Rhys with a malicious glint in his eyes and nodded for him to step closer. Rhys obliged with every sensible voice in his head telling him not to. He felt the cold metal clamp down on his wrist and watched as Jack looped one cuff under the rung of his drawer, effectively chaining the young middle manager to the CEO's desk. Jack tsked and shook his head, slipping his hands around Rhys' belt.

"Now, tell me Rhysie, what typically happens when naughty boys like you fuck up?" Jack purred, his chest pressing against the back of Rhys' suit. The hot breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine which elicited a chuckle from the man above him. Rhys felt his belt slip off with ease, followed by the zipper of his tight slacks being pulled down. He felt his face flush as his pants slid down, revealing his bright yellow boxers with the Hyperion logo stamped all over them. Jack fell into hysterics, falling back against his chair for a moment.

"Geez kiddo! You really are a corporate boot-kissing slut, right down to the fucking boxers." The taunts roared loud in Rhys ears, which were tinged a dark shade of red.  
"They were company issued!" Rhys sputtered out on impulse. He immediately regretted his slip as a large calloused hand wrapped around his throat, gently pressing down on his Adam's apple. 

"Did I say you could speak?" Jack rasped in Rhys' ear, voice a guttural growl once more, free of the laughter it held seconds before. Rhys shook his head frantically, very aware of the growing force on his neck.

"What do we say when we mess up?"  
"I-I'm sorry sir." The hand let off his neck and instead tugged down Rhys' boxers with one swift motion. The cold air caused the lanky middle manager to shiver and the shame of having his pants down in front of the most powerful man in the galaxy only flooded more heat to his face. He shifted his weight as his scrawny legs pressed uncomfortably close to the cold desk trying to scoot back slightly to ease his discomfort. However, Rhys found himself hurtling forward, bent completely over the desk as his rear end was met with a sharp slap.

"Damn," Jack muttered to himself, "you've got a firm little ass there." Another slap echoed around the empty room. Then another. Then another. The blows came in quick succession followed by loud slaps and the occasional laugh from Jack. Rhys found himself pressed against the desk, his chest aching from the pressure of the hard wood against his body, his face buried into the crook of his neck. He weakly babbled pleas to stop as the throbbing pain in his ass only grew with each hit. Tears fell freely and pooled beneath him, spit closely joining as he choked back cries and continued to plea with the madman behind him. 

Jack paused briefly and Rhys felt grateful for the break, thinking his torment was over.  
The harsh sting from the belt answered him and proved him wrong.

Rhys let out a strangled cry, arching upward from the shock before collapsing back down. Jack cackled behind him.  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." The man pulled his arm back and struck again with more vigor than the last.  
Rhys yelped, slamming his head back down on the desk and turning away. Jack continued mercilessly whipping his bruised rear until Rhys simply stopped flailing and crying-instead falling limp and babbling nonsensically into the desk below him. Jack stopped, standing and admiring his work.

"Man, your little ass is burning red kiddo. I'm a little impressed." Jack tossed the belt to the floor and walked beside the desk to face the disheveled employee sprawled weakly over his desk. Rhys' usually meticulously styled hair was falling apart with stray strands sticking out and much of it plastered to his forehead, sweat coated his pale skin giving it a faint glow, his chest rose and fell steadily, his suit was a crinkled mess and his tie was ruffled, and his eyes were squeezed shut as he panted heavily. It was like a gift from god himself to see such a pretty face like this before him. 

"My don't you look pretty." Jack trailed off, undoing Rhys' tie and unbuttoning his blazer. Rhys nodded his thanks weakly as Jack tugged off his shirt and blazer and pulled them down to his retrained hands. Rhys flinched slightly as he felt a thumb press against his lips, looking up to see a smirking Jack with his tie held in hand.

"Open wide pretty boy, don't want you making too much noise here." Rhys blushed at those words, slowly parting his lips and coughing as his own tie was roughly thrust into his mouth. Jack tied it tightly behind his head, creating an effective gag. Rhys laid his head against the cool desk top, catching his breath. His face was tear stained and his eyes were puffy from crying. God he must look like a complete mess. 

Rhys was jerked from his thoughts as a warm hand grasped his half-hard dick. His breath hitched in his throat as Jack slowly began pumping him, his other hand resting comfortably on the others hip. Rhys couldn't process what was happening currently, the most powerful CEO known on Pandora was giving him a handjob. In his own office. It was his biggest fanboy dream come to life-except way more humiliating for some reason. Not that Rhys really cared. He could live with the shame.

"You fucking sicko. Getting off on this huh?" Jack sneered behind him, pressing down on Rhys hip. "Awww I bet you've dreamed about this. Have you dreamed about this Rhysie? Dreamed about Handsome Jack getting you off, huh? Oh I've bet you blown it just at the very thought." As Jack continued berating him he began pumping Rhys faster, almost an aggressive, brutal pace. Rhys moaned into the gag, panting hard and fast. Sweat slicked off his body and his knees felt weak at each word Jack spoke. In fact, with every taunt and jeer thrown his way he felt more aroused-and Jack seemed to notice.

"Oh god you're pathetic! Getting off on me insulting you huh? Gross." Jack grinned, biting down on Rhys collarbones eliciting a sharp whimper from the smaller man. As Jack continued pumping faster and faster, Rhys felt a heat pool in his abdomen that grew gradually. He curled in on himself with a high pitched whine, ready to release. 

And then Jack stopped. He felt the warmth of his hand fall away.

Rhys looked back as Jack laughed at his confused doe eyes, the lanky man wriggled in frustration.  
"Awww. You look sad, pumpkin. Is there something you want me to do? Come on tell me." Jack grinned as Rhys grumbled against the gag, glaring back at him hotly.

"Is that a glare, sweet cheeks?" Jack hissed, gripping Rhys' dick again and squeezing hard. Rhys flinched and arched his back at the touch. He sputtered apologies into the fabric desperately needing to get off.  
"Lemme help ya with that." Jack mused, leaning over and pulling the tie from between Rhys teeth. "Now beg for it."

"Please Jack...please just touch me I can't not...please." Rhys pleaded, mind going hazy with arousal.  
"Tell me what you want."  
"I'd like to cum sir. Please." Rhys winced as Jack's grip tightend again.  
"Good. Now tell me what you are."  
"I'm...I'm a disgusting subordinate obsessed with you, I'm not worth your mercy." Rhys breathed hoarsely, his stomach pinching. Jack chuckled and with a few quick strokes down Rhys' dick he came. Splattering against his legs and the tile floor as he moaned lowly. Rhys slumped against the desk, legs shaky.

"No no. You don't get to quit yet, pumpkin." Jack barked, releasing Rhys hands from the cuffs and fully tugging off his clothes. "Now it's my turn."

Jack sat back in his chair and pointed downward with a sharp glare. Rhys fell to his knees and shuffled forward, eyes wide at the probability of being able to touch his idol. He tentatively took Jack's zipper in his teeth and dragged it down, keeping eye contact with the man above him who smirked appreciatively. Rhys took a shaky breath as he tugged down Jack's boxers watching as his thick cock sprang forward. Using his flesh hand rather than his robotic one, Rhys carefully wrapped his fingers around Jack's firm length, marveling at it.

"Oh and don't forget to tell me I'm pretty." Jack half laughed. Rhys nodded excitedly, stroking the man up and down and licking his lips.

"I can't thank you enough for sparing me, sir. I-I want to suck you off to thank you, I know I don't deserve it but please. Please Handsome Jack sir. You're so great and merciful sir." Rhys blurted out as his pace grew faster and faster with each word. Jack smiled down at him with a raised eyebrow, low groans in the back of his throat.

"You wanna suck me off huh?"  
Rhys frantically nodded, eyes wild with lust and excitement.  
"Then do it. And it better be good."

Rhys wasted no time taking in Jack as much as he could, running his slick tongue up and down the shaft and around the head where he knew would feel the best. Jack laughed into the back of his hand, the other grabbing fistfuls of dark auburn hair. Rhys moaned around Jack's cock and gently grazed his teeth as he bobbed his head slowly, hands wrapped around the base. He swallowed harshly around Jack and let his eyes close for a few moments listening to the CEO above him growl and hiss. Rhys was pleasing the most powerful man in the galaxy-and that fact was intoxicating. Rhys bobbed his head faster and faster with added excitement, rubbing his tongue up and down the tip, sliding the tip of his tongue against the small slit at the head. 

Jack gave no warning when he came, forcing Rhys' head down as he groaned. Hot liquid splashed down Rhys' throat and tasted bitter and salty in his mouth. His eyes widened at the sudden sensation of it. He glanced up at Jack with bugged out nervous eyes. Jack grinned back at him.

"Swallow." 

Rhys obliged, gulping down the thick spurts of cum and releasing Jack's dick from his mouth. He sat on the floor panting hard, trying to process what he'd done. Jack stood up, buckling his belt and tugging his pants up.

"Well that sure was fun kiddo, but next time you fuck up that bad I won't be so nice." A hand tangled itself in Rhys hair and gave it a sharp tug. "Next time I'll make sure you can't walk for a week."


	3. You Taste Like Candy (Handsome Jack/Rhys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is Handsome Jack’s secretary and made a big mess of his schedule for the day, causing Jack to be late for a meeting. Jack isn’t pleased.

Working as Jack's secretary while incredibly tense and stressful, did have its perks-one of which was being incredibly close with Rhys' absolute hero. Did Rhys have questionable choice in heroes? Yes. Yes he did. But did he really care? No not really. He took pride in realizing that he was the only secretary Jack's ever had that made it past the first month without being tossed out the airlock. Maybe it was because Rhys happened to be good at his job-or he was usually.

He made a few mistakes this time. First it was forgetting to file a few loose documents, then messing up the date for a business meeting, and then it was buying Jack the wrong pretzels. Rhys couldn't figure out why he was so frazzled recently, but it was starting to annoy him and it clearly annoyed Jack. Why else would his boss call him down to his office first thing that morning. Rhys was nervous of course, part of him expected to be soon vaulted out of the airlock and forgotten about. Hopefully Jack liked him enough to maybe spare his life, however unlikely that was. Rhys pried back the enormous looming doors that lead to the CEO's office, the buzz of the main floor faded behind him as the heavy door fell shut. The man straightened out his suit carefully and tugged at his cuffed sleeves before making his way the large desk at the center of three large windows facing the expanse of outer space.  
"Rhys, good to see you kiddo." Jack said with a sharp grin and a look of interest in his eyes. He got up from his chair to greet the lanky man as he crossed the room, walking him behind his desk. Rhys was confused and cautious, he had expected Jack to be furious with him instead of what appeared to be welcoming. 

"You wanted to see me sir?" Rhys asked, clearing his throat with apprehension. Jack nodded and clicked his teeth, spinning his great golden leather chair around to face the other.  
"Yeah yeah. Just, uh, take a seat right here for me pumpkin."  
Rhys' breath hitched in his throat and he eyed the CEO's rather grandiose chair. This was like a dream come true. Rhys sat down slowly in the chair with a smug smirk on his face, the chair felt powerful with its view of the massive pristine office before him, the depths of space behind him.  
"How's it feel Rhysie? Feel like a king sitting there?" Jack purred, leaning against the back of the chair. Rhys didn't know where this was going but he sure liked it. He nodded and shifted further into the chair.  
"Yeah it feels great."  
"Glad to hear it." Jack slowly walked around to stand beside the chair. "Now imagine this for me Rhysie, you're the most powerful man in the galaxy, the head CEO of the best company Pandora has to offer. That sound nice?"  
Rhys nodded frantically, letting his eyes close as he pictured it. Being where Jack is would be amazing. The soft taps of heavy boots on tile echoed around the office as Jack came to stand before him.  
"Now imagine as this powerful CEO you have this little secretary running around under you. Nice right? Does whatever you say and looks at you like the greatest thing since goddamn sliced bread."  
Rhys swallowed hard as he felt Jack lean over him. He no longer liked where this was going.  
"Well, imagine my frustration when this cute, ditzy little secretary of mine completely fucks up my schedule and makes me look like a damn fool to my business partners. I'm not a fan of looking like a dipshit Rhysie." Jack's voice had gradually dropped lower and lower to where it settled to a harsh growl. Rhys opened his mouth to apologize but was cut short as the cold metal of Jack's boot heel came to press down hard on his crotch. Rhys opened his eyes with a jolt and felt a soft whimper leave his lips instead of a of an "I'm sorry". He looked up to Jack with pleading eyes and was met with a predatory grin and dark eyes watching him with intensity.

"Here's whats about to happen Rhys." Jack mused, leaning over to rest his arms on the same leg that was stepping on Rhys' unmentionables. "I'm gonna make you feel exactly how I felt showing up late to a very very important meeting. I don't like feeling humiliated now, kitten."  
Rhys leaned away as Jack slowly brought his face closer to his, a dangerous smirk on his face. The shadows made his eyes glow brightly which only caused Rhys to squirm more. Jack chuckled and brought a hand under the others chin, tilting Rhys' gaze upward. The kid sure was cute, a thin lanky body with nice long legs, a sweet face that was the perfect mixture of sharp and feminine and such sweet pleading eyes. Jack didn't even mind the robot arm that much or the glittering blue cybernetic eye. In fact it made Rhys a little more cute, just knowing how desperate he was to prove his worth to the company, to Jack, that he signed up for dangerous medical procedures to test out new cybernetic technology. What a kiss ass. 

Jack harshly brought his lips to the others, feeling Rhys melt underneath him simply at the touch. Jack smirked and bit down on Rhys' bottom lip. The thin man flinched and gasped, allowing Jack into his mouth. The CEO gripped hard on Rhys' jaw as he sucked on the others tongue, then swirling his tongue around the others. With each shaky moan Rhys made Jack became more and more aggressive, pushing the lanky middle manager further against the chair. Rhys pitched his hips only to be met with the added pressure of Jack's foot still planted on his crotch. He shuddered and let out a small whimper against Jack's mouth, slowly moving his hips back and forth trying to gain some friction. Jack noticed this and drew away from the kiss, admiring the state he left Rhys in; flushed cheeks, reddened lips, and heavy lidded eyes. Jack clicked his tongue and pressed further down on Rhys watching the man squirm under him.

"Damn you taste like fucking candy." Jack breathed, placing his hands on the armrests on either side of Rhys. The younger looked up at him with teary eyes, his lip caught between his teeth. Jack raised one eyebrow curiously.  
"You want something, pumpkin?"  
Rhys answered with a nod, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stifle another shiver threatening to shake him.  
"Well then tell me." Jack's tone was playful and teasing, his calico eyes glinting in the lowlight.  
"Please, I-I want to get off." Rhys whined, turning his head to press his cheek to the cold leather of the chair. Calloused hands grabbed his chin and roughly turned his gaze forward. Jack stared at him intensely with a smirk.

"Tell me again but look me in the eyes. Beg for it." 

Rhys licked his lips and breathed hard at the tone Jack used, his pants becoming painfully tight.  
"Please Handsome Jack, sir. Please I'd like...like to come." He whispered. Jack gave him a wolfish grin and let off his crotch, reaching to hurriedly tear off Rhys' vest and button up shirt. Rhys watched as his clothes were tossed aside and shuddered at the cold air. Jack left the tie hanging loosely around his neck-which struck Rhys as strange. He wasn't left to wonder much longer when Jack pulled him out of the chair by his tie, the cloth biting at his skin and adding another layer of sensation to the whole ordeal. Jack swung him around and sat in the chair, switching their places. He ran a slow hand through his hair with a grin, patting his leg for Rhys to sit on. 

"Straddle it." Jack commanded. Rhys obeyed and settled on Jack's thigh, bringing up his hands to rest on the others chest hesitantly. Jack snaked a hand around the others waist and gripped his ass tightly, digging his nails into skin.  
"The only way you're getting off is on my thigh." Jack growled, tugging at Rhys tie and yanking his head down to press against Jack's still clothed abdomen. Rhys felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat and felt his knees go limp. He let out a high pitched yelp as a hand harshly came down to smack his ass playfully.  
"Now get to work-and tell me how much you want me to fuck you right here on my desk." Jack snarled, tugging on the tie once more as a bit of incentive. Rhys hugged Jack around the waist, pressing the flat of his palm to his lower stomach and carefully hiking his shirt up. He rested his head against the man's warm skin and panted loudly into the trail of dark hair trailing up his stomach. 

"Please Jack, I want you to fuck me so bad right here in your office. Please don't tease me, please. I can't wait much longer please." Rhys begged slowly rutting his hips against the other man's leg. Jack chuckled, bringing his hand to tangle into Rhys' caramel colored hair.

"Tell me every time you've jacked it to me. You're such a fucking slut for me, I bet you have." Jack hissed, yanking on Rhys' hair and getting a soft groan in return. Rhys trembled under Jack's grip and panted heavily, eyes fluttering shut.  
"Y-yeah I have." Rhys trailed off for a few seconds to catch his breath. "In the shower I-I'd imagine you touching me and-" Rhys was cut off by a harsh laugh and added tightness around his neck.  
"God you're pathetic!" Jack howled, slapping Rhys' ass hard with the flat of his palm. Rhys yelped and stifled a shudder. He further clung to Jack's warm body and felt tears prick his eyes at the growing, and frankly painful, build up of pressure in his lower body.

"As if I'd ever touch you like that. Some sniveling boot-licking middle manager." Jack snarled and with each word Rhys felt his face flush more and more. He hated that the harsh insults only added to the pressure in his abdomen, but they did. They really really did. The man pressed himself flush against the other and whined in response.

"I almost feel bad you're so pathetic, so I'll make you a deal." Rhys felt himself being pried off of Jack and tossed to the ground. "Keep talking and get to work."

Rhys scrambled to undo the belt fastened around Jack's waist and tugged down his pants. He slowly wrapped his non-mechanical hand around Jack's dick and began to pump slowly.  
"I'd imagine you fucking me on your desk and not caring, maybe during a meeting in front of everyone. I just wanted you to completely own me and for everyone to know that." He breathed, picking up the pace of his ministrations. Jack let a throaty growl leave his lips and smiled down at Rhys with cruel intention.  
"Oh you're an exhibitionist huh? Want me to drag you out in the hall and have you suck me off in front of your coworkers? Do you want everyone to know what a little fucking cum dumpster you are? Is that what you want cupcake?" Rhys hissed at the tight grip that settled itself in his hair but managed to nod.  
"I-I don't care. Just use me Jack however you like." Rhys breathed, looking up at Jack through his lashes. The other man leaned his head back and chuckled darkly.  
"Oh, you're good Rhysie. Real good.."

Rhys, now glowing with pride, slid his hand up and down Jack's dick faster and faster. The sound of skin sliding against skin egged him on and the hot pants from his own lips mixed with the growls from the man above drove his brain into a wild frenzy. Rhys carried on with the occasional squeeze of his hand, feeling Jack twitch ever so slightly in his warm palm, knowing he was getting off the most powerful man on Pandora was like a power trip in itself for the lanky middle manager. Rhys' fingers tightened as he continued pumping with a strange sense of focus and dedication.

A focus that was ended abruptly when Jack came, splattering down his hand and a few stray drops hitting his cheeks and lips. Jack snickered above him, leaning down to rest his elbows on his knees.

"You look damn good like this kitten. It suits you." Jack muttered with a swipe of his tongue across his lip. He clicked his tongue and hummed for a few seconds before once again turning back to Rhys. "Guess I should help you out then. Return the favor. Get up pumpkin."

He gladly jumped to his feet and was swiftly almost knocked off them as Jack palmed him through his jeans, backing him against the desk. He gasped and panted, every touch felt magnified due to the built up tension within him, he couldn't help the slight buck of his hips against the man's rough palm nor the string of moans leaving his mouth. Rhys cursed freely and shut his eyes, face scrunched in a weak snarl.

"You sound like a fucking dog panting like that." Jack said nonchalantly, digging his nails hard into Rhys; casing him to flinch and his eyes to snap open. Rhys shuddered and shook at the sensation, tears pricking his eyes from pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry." He whimpered, biting his bottom lip. Jack snorted and pressed down harder, eliciting another thrust of Rhys' hips and a low, shaky moan. It wasn't long after until Rhys felt the tension snap like a coiled spring, a flood of warmth leaving him and his muscles finally relaxing. He let out an audible whine and slumped against the desk, suddenly realizing he'll need a change of underwear. 

Jack had already settled back in his chair, clothes once again immaculately clean and unwrinkled, and his hair styled without one strand out of place. He gave Rhys a side glance before starting work on his computer.

"You're so fucking gross, but damn if you don't taste sweet."


	4. Climbing the Ladder (Rhys/Vasquez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys earns his promotion from Vasquez a different way.
> 
> Note: Mild Dub-Con

While picking up assorted garbage and scrubbing the multitude of bathroom stalls located on Helios wasn’t a pleasant task, Rhys often wondered if it would be preferable to the job he held now. The cold tile floor had began to wear on his knees that were tucked beneath his form, escorted by the sleek dress shoes of the man above him; Hugo Vasquez.  
Rhys admittedly hated Hugo and it was a crushing blow to find that instead of being promoted by his old boss Henderson, Vasquez had taken that hard earned opportunity from under him by unceremoniously kicking poor Henderson out of the airlock and declaring himself king. Rhys would have been delegated to janitor duty due to this change, but with enough pleading and general brattiness he convinced Hugo to graciously hear him out. From what Vaughn knew, Rhys had used both his stellar wit and some blackmail to secure his job as branch manager. 

What really got him the job was Rhys’ soft lips and lack of a gag reflex.

Rhys craned his neck at a almost painful angle, mouth pressed to his boss’s balls. His nose was smashed to the underside of Vasquez’s cock, the scent of sweat and skin an omnipotent presence. Vasquez had his cock in hand holding it at an upright angle allowing for Rhys to work, lazily stroking himself as he watched with a self satisfied smirk. 

“You know Rhys,” Vasquez purred in his low drawling voice, “I honestly didn’t believe you when you said you’d do anything for that job.” He dragged a hand through his slick hair and continued to watch as his rival slobbered over his balls. The image satisfied a dark, primal part of him and pulled his smirk into a grin.

Rhys felt a gentle tap on his head, feeling the sickening warmth from Hugo’s cock seep into his scalp and press into his neatly combed hair (which is probably ruined now).  
“Oops.”  
Rhys shot Vasquez a dark glare, realizing his rage may not translate as well as he hoped so long as his tongue was lapping at the man’s balls.  
“Easy there, I could have you and your friends cleaning the bathrooms with your tongues.” Vasquez said, leaning back into his office chair with a heavy sigh, trying to mask his growing arousal. Rhys reluctantly continued his actions, he was doing this not only to secure his own proper occupation but Vaughn’s too. Vasquez knew that and had threatened to demote Vaughn whenever Rhys grew particularly fussy. He’d never forgive himself if Vaughn suffered because he was too prideful.

The warm lump of flesh stung at his tongue along with its bitter, salty taste. He could feel it sway lightly as he pressed his tongue against it and lapped hungrily. With each gentle kiss and light sucking of skin between his lips, Rhys could feel Hugo become more and more eager for things to escalate. A giant hand had slipped from its grip on the armrest to the curls of Rhys’ auburn hair. His breathing had become deep and slow, his entire burly body moving with each breath. He quickened the pace of his licks, dragging his tongue across each crease of skin in a hurried manner, hoping to be done with things at least before lunch-and with enough time to scrub his mouth and maybe vomit. 

Yet Vasquez pulled him away by his hair and held him.  
“What’s the hurry? We’re just getting started.” He teased, nudging his cock to Rhys’ lips.  
“You’re a damn pig, you know.” Rhys snapped. Vasquez answered him by thrusting the head of his cock into his mouth.  
“Oh I know, Rhysie. I’m a rich, handsome, pig getting his dick sucked.”

Rhys glowered at Hugo from his place on the floor, hands pressed tight to his rival’s knees and digging his nails into the expensive fabric in hopes of tearing it. Rhys circled his tongue around the head, tracing it and flicking it against the reddened skin. He dipped his tongue agaisnt the slit, earning a deep groan from the man above him. Vasquez had a hand tugging into the dark hairs of his beard, trying to remain composed as to not give Rhys the satisfaction of having any kind of effect on him. But the warm heat of his mouth and suction of his throat was going to be his undoing. The furious glare of those mismatched eyes drilled into him.  
Vasquez found himself simple admiring the look of the other below him. Rhys was a rather feminine man with a slender waist and legs that ran for miles. His hair was always meticulously styled, combed back with a single, distinctive strand curling onto his forehead. Hugo liked the way his hair looked now; disheveled and curling about his hand. His skin lost its usual pallor and instead sported a sheen of sweat that made him glow in the clinical office lighting, his cheeks puffed and flushed. He moved his other hand from his beard and into the softness of Rhys’ hair, gripping his scalp tightly and causing the other to pause slightly in his task. With a sudden snap of his hips, Vasquez found himself buried in the other man’s throat and groaned in the sensation of it; the dampness and the quick tightening of Rhys’ throat as he made a muffled noise of surprise. 

And Rhys found Hugo doing this again and again. Holding him by the sides of his head, fingers squeezing him tight, as he drew his cock partially out of his mouth only to thrust back in. His nose smashed repeatedly into the man’s hipbones, buried in the dark patch of hair trailing up from the base of the shaft. He screwed his eyes shut and breathed in and out slowly, his throat beginning to become raw and his jaw aching. Judging by the heavy panting above, Vasquez was close. Hoping to end his discomfort, Rhys reached a hand up to the man’s balls and squeezed gently, his thumb massaging the mass. Vasquez lets out a restrained huff of air at the touch and Rhys takes it as a sign to continue. He massages and twirls his hand about, thumbing the balls with care until he feels them tighten up in his grasp. Hugo groans shakily, squeezing Rhys’ skull like a vice as a spurt of thick cum hits the back of his throat. 

Vasquez pulls out of Rhys’ mouth and slumps in the chair for a moment. His black hair is sticking to his forehead and his face had reddened, outlining every crease. Rhys sputtered, lurching away from Vasquez with a few wheezing coughs. He drew an arm across his mouth and glowered.

“Maybe a little warning next time, asshole.” He said, getting up and dusting off his clothes with indignance. His knees ached form sitting so long. Vasquez only chuckled and waved him off.  
“Oh you should be used to it by now,” Vasquez said back, leaning back in his office chair, “speaking of which, our little arrangement isn’t up yet.”  
Rhys shot him a look, slumping over to where Vasquez sat and leaned back against his desk. He slid himself up to where he sat half off the edge of the table and waited pointedly for the other man to stand up.  
“Yeah I know, I know.” He slowly unzipped his own trousers and kicked them off unceremoniously onto the floor, watching as Vasquez did the same. “And don’t be so damn rough this time, okay? I’d actually like to get some enjoyment out of this for once.”  
“Oh boo hoo, do you need me to kiss it better?” Vasquez spat back with a grin, opening a small drawer and reaching for a bottle of lube, splashing some onto his hand and rubbing it between his thick fingers. Rhys grit his teeth in preparation, drawing a hiss between his teeth as the feeling of cold, slick fingers pressed against his asshole. Vasquez slid one finger inside him without much caution, curling it slowly. He placed his other hand on the other side of Rhys firmly, leaning forward to loom over him. Rhys leaned backward in tandem, resting his elbow on the cold table. Vasquez met his gaze with a satisfactory smirk, loving the way Rhys glared back with such defiance yet the pink of his cheeks and heavy sighs of his chest betrayed him. 

He slipped in a second finger, scissoring inside of Rhys and stretching him out in preparation of what’s to come. Rhys let his head fall back and stifled a groan in his throat. His legs tensed as Vasque curled his stupidly fat fingers in just the right way. He let out a shaky breath that turned into a shaky moan as a third finger slid in. He bit down hard, clenching his jaw tight until it ached. Vasquez eyed him with a smirk and leaned closer toward the lanky man under him, close enough so that Rhys cold smell the minty fresh gum on the others breath and feel the stray hairs of his beard tickling his chin. 

“What was that about not enjoying yourself again?” Vasquez asked darkly. Rhys pushed his face away with his free hand in protest and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Vasquez pulled his fingers free with an obscene popping noise. Vasquez pulled away from the lean man for a brief moment to once again pick up the bottle and drip some lube onto his hand. He stroked his hand up and down his cock, which was once again at full mast. 

“Ready for the main event?”  
“Just get it over with.” 

Vasquez pressed himself against Rhys and slowly pushed his way in, listening to the delicate gasps of the other man. Rhys would never admit it out loud but what Vasquez lacked in length he made up for in girth. He could feel himself being stretched wide and the sting of his muscles being pulled, despite adequate prepping, pulled tears to his eyes. Vasquez rested his forehead against Rhys’ and the two sat for a brief moment as Rhys slowly relaxed and the pain subsided into a general sense of being filled. He gave a slow nod and shaky breath, gripping the edge of the desk tightly as Vasquez leaned back without word and slipped his hands under the others thighs. Vasquez drew out slowly and then pressed back in at a similar pace, causing Rhys to hiss and spit all over again. He did this over and over, picking up the pace with each motion until the coffee mugs on his desk were rattling and the slap of skin on skin was loudly reverberated back to the both of them. Rhys was panting hard with his eyes squeezed shut. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck and dampened the collar of his work shirt, his ridiculously long tie bounded agaisnt his chest with each thrust. Vasquez watched a stray bead of sweat slink across the others thigh, marking a light wet streak down his pearly skin. Vasquez kneaded his fingers into the others thighs, enjoying the soft mewls of arousal with each press of his thumb. 

“Ah...ahn...-aughn...please.” Rhys sputtered, head lolling to press agaisnt his shoulder as he clenched his teeth. Vasquez ignored the others muttering, Rhys always had a habit of saying random words during their sessions, usually the name of someone else that he couldn’t make out. Not that it mattered.  
Vasquez leaned forward and took Rhys’ ear between his teeth, gently biting and sucking along the outer shell of his ear. Rhys gasped and struggled to swallow down a few more needy moans. He moaned openly, without restraint, as Vasquez sucked along the skin between his jaw and neck. The two leaned more agaisnt the desk until Rhys lay with his back flat against the glass. His hands snaked around to Vasquez’s shoulders and squeezed, the pinch of his metal hand a startling presence. Vasquez let his mouth wander to the others and they pressed their lips together in a messy, slobbering kiss. Their tongues rolled into one another and both moaned into each other’s mouth. Neither of them spoke as Vasquez continued fucking Rhys, they never did. This part of it was always simply business to the both of them. 

Rhys could feel a pressure building in his abdomen and he began to reach for his needy cock which had sorely lacked the attention it desperately wanted. Vasquez noticed and withdrew from Rhys’ mouth, slipping one hand from its grip on the others thigh and wrapping it around the slim dick of the other. Rhys moaned in a pitch that surprised the both of them. Vasquez began to slowly slide his hand up and down the shaft, watching his semi-tanned hand engulf Rhys. The head of his cock was a pale red that burned brightly against the paleness of the rest of him. Rhys had let himself fully relax, his eyes focused on nothing in particular and resorting to babbling nonsensically as Vasquez pounded into him with more force. The larger man grunted and leaned against the others shoulder, slamming his hips forward with more force and eliciting strangled cries from the man beneath him. Vasquez found himself losing his rhythm as he felt a pressure build in his abdomen. He jerked forward once more, his legs spasming slightly, as he released with a low moan. 

Vasquez withdrew after a moment, slumping back into his chair and watching the slow stream of milky white drip from the flushed red of Rhys’ ass. The other man sat up, his suit a wrinkled mess and his face a glowing pink. He glowered angrily at Vasquez, holding his still burning red cock in hand. 

“Seriously? You’re just going to leave me like this?” He snapped. Vasquez shrugged as an answer, grabbing a tissue to clean himself off before pulling his pants back up.  
“Your problem not mine.”  
Rhys huffed angrily, awkwardly tucking himself back into his boxers with a pained hiss and readjusting his clothes. 

“See you next week, Rhys.”  
“Eat a dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not ask for forgiveness, for I know that I am unlikely to receive it.


	5. Vibrations (Rhys/Vaughn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaming controllers vibrate ya know

Rhys hadn’t had sex in what felt like forever. Ever since a few months prior he’d been consistently worked to death day in and day out, leaving zero time for himself. He hardly had time to eat and pass out on the pullout couch in the living room-much less hook up or really even masturbate. 

Needless to say, he was feeling a bit uptight the past few weeks.

Rhys chewed the end of a pen as he stared at the spreadsheets scattered in front of him, although his eyes practically glazed over them, his head was caught up in his days at the university where he bounced from party to party. Rhys used to be at the top of his game which was surprising given his generally try-hard personality. Nothing a little alcohol couldn’t inevitably fix. It wasn’t like anyone he’d banged was interested in him anyways; he simply had nice long legs and a willingness to try anything.   
Rhys found few people were interested in his personality which bothered him more than he cared to admit; his nervous confidence and habit of trying to appear tougher than he was irritated people. No one stuck around for long, especially once he started to actually open up to others.

Except Vaughn. Vaughn stuck around through anything. Rhys adored his best bro-and roommate-for being his practically lifelong friend. They’d met in college during their business course and since they were both the social outcasts sitting toward the back, they found each other very often and hit it off. Rhys liked Vaughn a lot, he had since the start, and what wasn’t to like about him? Vaughn was incredibly intelligent and fast thinking, hilarious without trying, and was always there when Rhys needed him. He also had washboard abs that could grate cheese.

“Damnit.” Rhys hissed under his breath, tapping the pen to his forehead trying to scatter his thoughts. It seemed his brain would find any excuse it could to think about Vaughn-or to not think about work. The details in front of him regarding stock predictions and manufacturing plans bored him to tears, his brain was fried from already having worked today. It was supposed to be his day off and here he was pouring over even more work at home. He leaned back in his chair, feet stretching far under the table and tipping the chair back onto its legs for a moment. A heavy sigh left his chest and he got to his feet, disregarding the array of papers and his overheated laptop. Rhys swung himself onto the couch where Vaughn was sitting and pinched the bridge of his nose, curling his legs under him and leaning into the armrest.

“Work?” Vaughn asked, eyes never leaving the screen of the TV. Clutched tightly in his hand was a sleek, black controller that occasionally buzzed with the explosions and gunshots onscreen.  
“Yeah. Henderson is really working me like a dog.” He rolled over to face the screen, watching Vaughn play whatever shooter game this was. “Not like I need time to eat and sleep.”  
“No of course not. You’re a corporate machine now, Rhys. Another cog in the machine.”   
Rhys chuckled lowly and folded his hands under his chin. His gaze flickered from the avatar onscreen ducking about debris and remains of a once bustling town to his best friend. The light from the TV glowed and flickered in his glasses, masking his eyes, his jaw was clenched with concentration and his brow furrowed; pulling stress lines taut across his forehead. Vaughn had left his beard grow out slightly, covering his chin and jaw with a dark stubble that made him seem a little more adult. His thick brown hair had also gotten a little longer to the point where he could tie it in a minuscule ponytail. 

“What’re you playing?” Rhys scooted a little closer to his bro, sitting cross-legged and turning to watch the screen.  
“Call of Responsibility,” Vaughn answered, “it’s a multiplayer online shooter. For a rather simple game it has great mechanics and some decent variation of how one could play the game, I’m currently playing a team versus team scenario...” and he continued on about the various play styles in game and the different guns. Vaughn loved playing games and loved rambling about them even more. While Rhys didn’t understand half of the jargon he was hearing, he always listened. He wanted to be supportive. While Vaughn continued on regarding the different scenarios in game, Rhys found his eyes wandering over to his friend.   
The apartment they shared was always a little stuffy and the air conditioning was fussy meaning it tended to be a little warmer than Rhys or Vaughn would’ve liked. It was too much of a hassle to actually call someone and fix it so they opted to just wear breathable clothing. Vaughn wore a loose-fitting tank top that hung off his shoulders limply, revealing the toned muscles that his usual office attire hid. His plaid boxers cut off just above the knee and were baggy as well but just fitting enough to taunt Rhys. He bit his lip in an attempt to swallow his lust, cursing himself.

“Hey dude are you alright? You’re looking kind of flushed and I heard there’s a fever going around in the research department and I-“  
“Yeah I’m okay.” Rhys cut him off quickly, averting his gaze and mentally whipping himself for being so careless and blatantly ogling his best friend. He needed something to take his mind off of things.  
“Hey, is there a way I can play too?”  
“Yeah man!” Vaughn brightened up immediately, shooting Rhys an excited grin that reached his dark brown eyes. “Lemme finish this round, okay? It’s almost done.”   
Rhys leaned against the couch and watched the screen, much of it overwhelming him. There were many things to pay attention to; the locations of enemies on the map, how much ammo is left, how much health you have, the best places to hide, any blind spots you have, and so on. Rhys tried to prepare himself to play, knowing full well Vaughn had played this game extensively. He didn’t want to slow him down.

“Sweet.” Vaughn said with a bright grin, watching as “Victory” appeared on the screen in front of him, his avatar standing among the other anonymous players, shouldering his gun with an air of smugness. Vaughn tossed Rhys a spare controller-which he caught in a rather clumsy manner-and switched to the main screen. Rhys sat up and brushed away a few stray hairs from his face and eyed his friend as he selected the option of Player vs Player.   
“Dude, you’re leagues better than me.” Rhys bit out in a huff. “You’re gonna wipe the floor with me.”  
“I’ll go easy on you.” 

Vaughn’s words were decidedly empty as the first few rounds resulted in Rhys staring down the words “You Lose” over and over again. He grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the controller.  
“Thought you were going to go easy on me?”  
“Not my fault you’re garbage at this bro.”   
“Dude, you’re way better than me because all you do is play this! It’s totally not fair.” Rhys snapped, lightly shoving his friend.   
“Hey, I don’t play this all the time.” Vaughn shoved him back.  
“Yes. Yes you do. You skipped out on drinks last week just to play this.” Rhys shoved him again with more force.  
“Company outings are lame, bro. Besides there was an event happening online…” Vaughn pushed him back, sending Rhys falling into the armrest. Vaughn took this brief pause in their argument to quickly fire at Rhys’ avatar, winning the match again.  
“That was cheap!” Rhys cried out, sitting up quickly, the vibration of his controller causing him to recognize he was just killed.  
“You snooze, you lose.” Vaughn said with a smug smile. Rhys decided to forgo words in favor for tackling Vaughn off the couch and onto the floor. The two rolled about on the floor for a while, shoving each other’s shoulders into the carpet until Vaughn’s superior strength usurped Rhys and his lean frame, holding his thin wrists to the floor and hovering over him.   
The two paused, both breathing hard and the game forgotten, Vaughn’s controller laying discarded beside Rhys’ thigh just out of sight. Rhys stared up at his friend, admiring the light smile on his face and the flush to his cheeks, glasses askew and lightly foggy due to exertion. His tank top hung off his muscular frame revealing the faint outline of his pectoral muscles just beneath his skin, his collarbone striking and beading with sweat. Rhys found his gaze dragged to his friend’s lips and his mouth felt suddenly dry-an excruciating dryness that called for him to swipe his tongue tentatively over his own lips.

“You good, bro?” Vaughn asked, loosening his grip on Rhys’ wrists and allowing for him to sit up on his elbows, bringing their faces a little closer together.  
“I-I’m, uh, okay.” Rhys stammered, finding it difficult to look his friend in the eye. He felt an unknown force pulling him inch by inch toward Vaughn until the two connected in a delicate kiss. Rhys felt his eyes close and he felt the small patch of Vaughn’s goatee brush against his face, almost tickling him. He pulled away to gauge Vaughn’s reaction, a sudden rush of deep embarrassment filling him shame. He gave a half hearted smile in hopes of reducing the crushing blow of rejection.  
“Bro…” Vaughn began in a breathless sort of tone.  
Rhys shut his eyes as he braced for cutting words he knew were about to come.  
Instead he felt a pair of lips pressed against his once more and a hand reaching up to hold his cheek gently, so gentle he could hardly feel it. Then followed by lips pressed to his again. 

The two fused together at the mouth; Vaughn pressing his palms into Rhys’ cheekbones, crashing their tongues together with great desperation. Rhys swirled his tongue around the others, leaning up in an attempt to grow even closer and closer. To meld their bodies together. The two briefly drew apart, panting with lips just brushing and breath hot on the others faces. Then they began again. Vaughn ran his tongue along the inside of Rhys’s cheek, exploring the inside of his mouth with excitement. He sat comfortably on Rhys’ hips, hands raking furiously through his hair. Rhys reached one hand up to trace his fingers tentatively over Vaughn’s wrist, his touch faint and ghostly as if it were only imagined. Vaughn felt the lithe man press his hips upward and into him, eliciting a light gasp from him. Their hips rolled together in an awkward fashion, mouths still crashing into one another, until both men were flushed and breathing hard yet unable to draw apart. 

Yet they found themselves interrupted as Rhys yelped, startled to the point where he lurched forward and smacked his forehead against Vaughn’s. Vaughn rubbed his head and shot a look at Rhys, fixing his glasses in the process.  
“Dude, what the hell?”   
“The controller buzzed, scared me a bit.” Rhys said with a light chuckle. Vaughn glanced at the forgotten controller resting near Rhys’ thigh. It gently buzzed as a notification flashed on screen. Vaughn reached for the controller and studied it for a brief moment before a smirk crossed his face. Rhys watched with a puzzle expression as Vaughn fiddled with the game once again.  
“Really?” Rhys asked with a huffy tone, resting up on both his elbows and glaring at his friend.   
“Relax, I got an idea.” Vaughn answered, selecting a tab titled “Replays” and clicking shuffle. The controller buzzed lightly with each round of gunfire and rattled aggressively if Vaughn’s character either earned a kill or was killed himself. Rhys flinched when he felt a soft nudge at the obvious tent in his pants and flashed Vaughn a look as the controller rested against his junk.  
“Dude wha-“ Rhys couldn’t finish his question before another round of gunfire caused the controller to vibrate. Rhys stiffened up and bit down on his lip. His hands clenched into fists. Vaughn smirked and settled onto Rhys’ thighs, resting the controller between them. 

The next round of gunfire sent both the men shuddering, stiffening their arms and their fingers curling into their palms. The constant vibrations pulsed between them until both men writhed and moaned openly, their faces flush and sweat plastering their hair to their foreheads. As the controller continued to shudder, Rhys and Vaughn locked lips again. Their teeth clashed aggressively intermixed with groans and whines as another flood of sensation spread through them. Vaughn tightened his hands in Rhys auburn hair, panting hard and nuzzling into the hair of his friend. The newest wave of vibrations sent shivers through him and let out a shaky moan. Rhys bit and kissed at the other's neck, his tongue tracing his friend’s prominent Adam’s apple. The salty taste of sweat covered skin teased his tongue as he continued to kiss Vaughn’s neck all over. With his mouth around Vaughn’s collarbone, Rhys’ moans were muffled compared to the others who panted and sighed openly with each new wave of feeling between them. 

Their hips rutted together and against the controller with growing desperation, losing the rhythm as each new vibration alighted a new sensation. The heat between the two was immense, their bodies hot and nerves dancing with stimulation. Rhys winced as another shudder from the controller sent him lurching forward, a tightness coiling inside him.   
“Bro I-“  
“Yeah, me too.” Vaughn hissed back through gritted teeth, his voice husky and heaven on Rhys’ ears. Realizing they were both reaching the end of their rope, the urgency in their thrusts increased, each movement elicits a breathy gasp or moan, until the final vibration of the controller rocketed through them. Both men caught themselves lurching toward one another, pressing their shoulders together as they rode out the shock of orgasm. Rhys clenched his teeth and shook from head to toe, a heat flooding through his body. He watched as Vaughn shuddered on top of him, shoulders bunching up and his face flushing from ear to ear, his mouth fell slightly open as his face screwed up tightly to stifle any noise he wanted to make.  
They sat panting, chests heaving and faces pink, staring fondly into each other’s eyes and sharing the discomfort of sticky, wet underwear.   
“Dude, this was a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet christ been a while since I wrote anything. Work is a bitch. Hope this chapter is up to snuff since it was a difficult one to write not gonna lie.


End file.
